Cuphead in: Mismatched Mixup
by linkman443
Summary: Essentially a Cala Maria X Cuphead and Baroness Von bonbon X Mugman. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"So...Lemme get this straight...You like Cala Maria." Cuphead said trying to string together his brothers nervous ramblings.

"The Cala Maria that shot us down after we asked nicely first for her contract?"

"Yeah..."

"The same Cala Maria that tried to change us into statues?"

"Yeah."

"The same one who tried to shoot us both down?"

"The very girl you fancy and you confided in me to tell?"

"Y-...yeah. I got so nervous even telling you. Shes just so cute and msterious."

This came off as a suprise to Cuphead, Not only tht the fact his younger brother never actually showed that kind of affection for any girl in Inkwell Isle, but the fact that he trusted him enough to tell him. Especially after all that nasty buisness with the Devil a few months ago, It made Cuphead feel like he was actually forgiven.

"Now you tell Me!" Mugman said

"Tell you what?" Cuphead asked, cutting his feeling short.

"Tell me who you have feelings for! So I can actually trust you!" Mugman said emberassed

"*Sighs* Aright!" Cuphead said. "Its not really official yet. But you know Baroness Von BonBon?"

"Candy Royalty? The gal who tried to shoot us both with some kind of candy Shotgun?" Mugman said with a raised eyebrow look.

"Yeah?"

"The same Baroness that made her minions try to Ram us, Slam us, and even Whapam us?"

"...Yes..."

"The exact Baroness that brought her own castle to life and tried to shatter us both?"

"Alright! I get it!" Cuphead exclaimed.

"Good. You were saying?" Mugmansaid with a sence of smugness.

"Baroness and I have been talking lately. She's been asking about you a lot lately, you know what that means? She wants to hear how I am when I'm not around!" Cuphead said sounding excited

"Oh Wow! That's serious."

"You know it. Tell you what Little Bro, I'll help you write the perfect Love Letter for Cala Maria, If you put in a good word for me. Deal?" Cuphead said with his arm out for a hand shake

"Deal!" Mugman said shaking on it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Il'L GET YE NEXT NEXT TIME CALLIE MARIA!" Captain Brainybeard yelled as he shook his fist.

His now sinking ship rolled its eyes, this wasnt the first time its Captain yelled that out loud, and knew for a fact it wouldn't be the last.

Cala Maria swam away with her signature hip sway, she was more irritated about the whole fight to say the least. This was the 7th time Captain Braineybeard tried to catch her. He just didn't know when to give up.

"Stupid Braineybeard! Always tryin' to catch little ol' me!" Cala Maria said with a huff as she swam back to her home.

...

Cala Maria's home wasnt much, but to her it was home. It was a partly sunken ship near Inkwell Isle Docks that nobody bothered to clean up. The only visable pert of the ship on land was its mast and sail. It had been there for a very long time due to how aged and rustic it was. When Cala Maria claimed it as her home, she scratched off the name of the ship and renamed it the S.S. Maria.

She focoused all her power and shrunk down to a more normal size. Thank goodness she was 1/4th Octopus or else she would be too big to even go to shore. She dived underwater and swimmed to a hole on the side of the ships hull.

The wreck on the inside was somewhat the same on the outside, but a little more cleaned. There was a massive pile of gold treasure all over the floor, she had been eaning to sweep all of it up, but where can she get a treasure chest at this day and age? There was also a Hammock suspended by two wooden pillars with a pillow and blanket inside, leaning on one of the pilllars near her pillow was a book, and near the other pillar at the foot of her hammock was a big basket with a lot of sleeping eel's inside. Near the other side of the room, was a vintage full body mirrior and a trunk of old dresses and hats, most likely left behind by the previous owners. Then finally was a hole in the roof that let the moonlight shine through and bounce off all the treasure on the floor, causing a beautiful shine.

Cala Maria lied down in her hammock bed, tucking herself in and picked up the book, it was titled 'The Little Mermaid' and started reading where she left off. She could always really relate to the main character, how she could barely ever leave the ocean without problems, how she was always so fascinated with Inkwell Isle beyond the docks, and how she loved someone on land.

It's been this way for quite some time, the mermaid can still recall the first day they met.

*Flashback*

...

It was a Beautifully animated Sunset in Inkwell Isle, Seagulls were squawking, the waves were in high tide, and in the distance you can hear Captain Brainybeard singing his sea shanty as he was getting ready for his next Expedition. Then the Inkwell Isle Fall Fair was in full swing, all the rides and and attractions were working and all the citezens were havving a blast.

Cala maria was watching the whole thing go down, she sees a man wearing silly clothing with red and blue paint on his face handing baloons to children, a woman with pink skin wearing a really fancy dress tasting and judging various pies in a contest. Then finally a man wearing a white coat was sitting over a pile of water giving a meniachal laugh as people were trying to dump him in a vat of water.

She couldn't deny it all looked like so much fun, but she also couldnt deny that she cant join them because if she ever left the water...she would die. All she could do now was watch.

*DING DING!* A loud bell sounded off, signifying that Captain Brainybeard was about to leave shore again. She had to hide, but where? She was in open water, the only thing she can do is hide...under the docks. She quickly swam towards the docks.

When she was under the docks' she ould hear eveything moe learly, but there were a lot of characters standing under it, she had to be very quiet not to be found out.

But then she heard two voices.

"Wow! I can't believe you dunked Dr. Kahl in just one shot!" Mugman said while eating cotton candy.

"Yeah, that really canned his laughter, am I right." Cuphead said dinking a soda.

"Yeah, and did you see Baroness, she was absolutely trying to sneak a look at me. She even had those heart bubbles coming out."

"Yeah. I saw, thats really cool. Oh! It's starting!" Mugman said while both brothers and the rest of the cartoony patrons looked upward.

Cala Maria looked up to see what was the big deal. There were many multicolored explosions in the sky. With each explosion everyone said 'Oooooh' and 'Ahhh' all the wonderful and illuminating explosions were absoluely beautiful.

But for some reason one didnt go off, nobody knew where it landed until...

*KA-BOOM* it landed right near the Dock everyone was standing on. Causing on of the beams to break and the dock fell apart, everyone fell into the water, this pinned Cala Maria under all the wood also.

A few seconds pass and Cuphad and Mugman surface the water, they both looked around and saw nobody else surfaced.

"Oh No! They're gonna drown! We gotta save them!" Mugman said completely worried

Cuphead agreed. They both took a deep breath and dove down. they saw everyone was pinned down under beams of wood. They worked fast and got everyone out of the water.

Mugman saw Baroness, her dress was caught on a few nails of wood, she was trying desperately to pull herself free, but to no avail. He swam to her and grabbed her Bridal style and Focoused all of the air he held in his lungs and shot it out through his straw, propelling them both out of the water. He got her to shore and took another deep breath and jumped back into the water.

A minuite passes and Mugman said "I think that's everyone." he said looking down at the sunken dock.

But Cuphead sees there was one more pile of bubbles rising from the top. There was still Someone down there! He quickly jumped back down and swam to the bottom. He sees a delicate white hand under all the broken wood. Cuphead tries to lift it up but he wasnt strong enough, so he hoped he had enough in his head to do his next attempt. He covered his nose and started to blow a bubble through his straw, it began to take the same shape and Look as Cuphead but only WAY more muscular. The Buff Ghost Cuphead lifted all the wood and tossed it aside. The Buff Ghost Cuphead dissapeared, he sees who was pinned. It was...a MERMAID!?

Cuphead let out a yelp in suprise, but he ended up releasing the air out of his body and passed out.

...

As Cala Maria was pinned down under the all the heavy wood, not enoug to actually hurt her but to keep her from escaping. She was honestly incredibly afraid that this might've been her last sight seeing venture. She was gonna either die under that heavy wood, or get found and finally get...'Canned'. As she shed a single tear that dissapeard amongst all the water, all the weight got suddenly lightened, she sees a big muscular character she couldnt make out in the darkness, but she could see they had a...cup for a savior then shrunk down and became more scrawny and shorter. When the oonlight shined on the both of them, her cup headed savior wearing red pants and shoes and a bendy straw in his head, let out a yelp that cause him to pass out underwater. She quickly grabbed him and swam to another part of the beach that was unpopulatd, she looked at her savior and saw he wasnt breathing. She started to panic and did the inly thing she could think of!

She gave him mouth to mouth.

After 20 seconds of this, Cuphead began to breathe again, but before he could open his eyes, he heard a splashing noise. He breathed fast and heavily as he looked around, he saw he was now a few feet away from the peir on the beach shore. He had a few questions swirling around in his head, what happened after he saved that last person, and who saved him?

"CUPHEAD!" A famillar voice yelled out. He saw Mugman running towards him. He got up and Mugman asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. Is Everyone else okay?" Cuphead asked

"Yeah, everyones calling us heroes" Mugman said, he looked like he was hiding something on the other side of his face.

"Did you get a chip on your face again?" Cuphead asked his brother turning his face. But he saw something much more interesting...a kiss mark.

"Oh Ho Ho! looks like one girl was more thankful than the rest!" Mugman said with pride in his brother.

Mugman blushed and said "Sh- Shut up!" as he wiped off the kiss mark.

"Alright, lets go home, Elder Kettles probably worried sick." Cuphead said getting up as they both walked away from the beach. but litte did they know, a pair of green eyes were watching them.

Cala Maria had just finished seeing the whole display, She just heard her saviors name.

"Cuphead huh... I like that name." She said as she dived underwater.

*Flashback End*

She couldn't deny it she had fallen in love with Cuphead, Every day she hopes he comes by e docks so she could watch him from her rock she sat on, maybe serenade with a song, her affection and her desire to walk on land was the reason she made a deal with the devil in the first place, she still had her tail, but now she can stay for long periods of time on land without led her to actually make friends with a lot of the Land residents like Sally Stageplay' Hilda Berg, even Cagney Carnation. But even then, she was still nervous to even talk to Cuphead. She just wished that the first real wrods she said to him was 'Yoo-Hoo' Who begins hello like that!? Then to make matters even worse, the reason Cuphead and...whatshisname even visited her the frst time was to get her Soul contract. Here she though they were the devil's lackys, but in reality' They freed Her and the rest of Inkwell Isle from the Devils Debt. Strengthening her already strong affectons for Cuphead.

As she fell asleep she couldnthelp but think, 'Someday Cuphead, Someday'

Then a Message in a bottle dropped down to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Third Isle of Inkwell, there were a lot of sights to behold. there was whole land made entirely out of candy with royalty to boot, a whole entire amusement park owned and managed by a single clown, a desert with a single formation in sight that was a very elaborate maze, and if you get to the maze center you get a wish from a Genie, even a castle that stands so high it goes far behind the clouds.

But there was a bit of a skirmish at the 'Castle of Matchstick' At the very top of the castle there was a 'Big Ball of Violence' going on. One involving a Three headed dragon named Grim Matchstick and his royal captor.

"YOU STUPID OVERGROWN LIZARD! I OUTTA TURN YOU INTO A PAIR OF LIZARD SCALED BOOTS!" Bonbon yelled in her angry voice.

"I'm S-s-sorry Bonbon! You know I G-g-gotta kidnap you so the knight can c-c-come and save you!"

"Does it LOOK Like I need a KNIGHT In my life when i'm easily kicking your scaly hide!?"

Then Bonbon grabbed all three heads by the neck and slapped all three of them in a stooge like manner tied them all into one big knot. By the very end of it, all three heads had chipped teeth, Black eyes, bruises even star swirling around their heads. Grim Matchstick waved a white flag in surrender.

Bonbon took a few deep breaths to clear her head of all her anger and regain her poise, once it was regained she walked away from the scene of violence, her shoes making a loud echoing tap with each step.

After very long and complicated stairwell walk, she was now at the castle's entrance. She walked over the moat and onto the dirt road, as she walked back to her Kingdom, a whole group of candy related characters running in a group giving off a savage battle cry along with one of them yelling "We're coming to rescue you Baroness!"

Then they all ran right past her completely unaware. Bonbon rolled her eyes and counted down with her fingers. Three, Two, One.

"BARONESS!" They all yelled as they ran to her aid.

All of them began asking a barrage of questions while talking a mile a minute. This made Barones's headaches come back again.

"ONE AT A TIME!" She yelled with a vain in her forehead.

They all quiet down and then Kernel Von Pop floated forward. He said "Lady BonBon! When Grim Matchstick took you away for the 7th time this year, but he never made himself appear, so we followed your rule and waited one week before we came to rescue you! But How did you come out all on your own?"

"Simple, I beat him all on my own."

"WHAT!?" They all said in unison.

"What? I got tired of waiting around and Matchstick wouldn't let me leave. What's so wrong with that?"

Then Lord Gob Packer floated forward and said "Well...with all due respect my lady, you really shouldn't be fighting a giant fire breathing dragon. It isn't really your position to do so. The knight prophesized to come is supposed to save you."

Bonon rolled her eyes and said "Is this Knight Guy ever coming? It's been years, I'm sick of waiting!"

"He will come in due time. Now lets head back to Sugarland."Lord Gob Packer said.

Bonbon nodded and was about to walk, but all of her subjects lifted her off the ground and carried her all the way back. Her angry headaches came back. Like she can't walk all on her own!

After an hour of painfully slow movement, They all made it back to Sugarland. All of its Sugary goodness was still in tact after Grim Matchstick's last attack. The Candy Residents may be fragile but, like their ruler, always can put themselves back together. As all her Subjects carried Bonbon to her castle, all the villagers began to bow down to her. This was her favorite part of being a ruler.

"Do not worry Baroness, your capture did not slow down the preperations for the Sugarland Ball! It will still happen right on schedule." Lord Gob Packer said.

Her castle was happy to see her again as she entered. Her subjects put her down once she was safely inside the castle, she sees all of her subjects preparing for the Sugarland Ball, cleaning the hall, setting up tables, creating the food all of that fancy stuff. She then walked to her chambers, or what she calls it her 'Stress Free' Zone.

Her Stress Free zone was similar how Bonbon liked it, Quiet and relaxing. It had a luxurious bed that looked like it was made by the best chocolateers on Inkwell Isle, A makeup table that had all her makeup organized by color, type, and even volume to her left was the door to her balcony, she always greeted the morning sun and got a breath of sweet air. Then theres her closet full of her candy related dresses, but she always wore her signature red and pink outfit.

She walked towards her dresser chair and sat down, she was aggravated at the fact that the citizens think a knight will come and save their ruler like it was some kind of fairy tale or cartoon. But little did they know, her knight already saved her. This character saved her from someone way worse than Grim Matchstick, even he was in debt to this being. That being was the Devil him self.

...

Everyone has their reasons for making a Deal with the Devil, a ot of them were good. Hilda Berg wanted to explore outer space, Beppi the clown wanted more customers at his amusement park, Sally Stageplay even wanted to become famous again. Nobody really wanted to explain their reason due to the fact their reason might not be as good as others, so its really a topic everyone avoids.

But Bonbon knows her reason, she cared a lot for her subjects of Sugarland. From The Big Giants of ice cream to the small Jellybean soldiers. But the problem was, they were always getting eaten by others without any regard for how they felt. She grew tired of watching everyone go about their daily lives with bite marks on their heads. So, on a warm moonlit knight, she snuck out of her her home and out of Sugarland. She made it to the Casino, it was grand and yet still shady looking.

King Dice greeted her with a sly smile at the Casino's Enterance.

"Well Well Well, If it isnt the fair Baroness Von BonBon." He said then took a bow.

"What brings you to a High class Place of buisness like this. Care to Try your luck with Pirouetta, Chips Bettington, Pip and Dot, Mr. Chimes and Mangosteen? Here to unwind with Mr. Wheezy and the Tipsy Troop? Or perhaps are you just here to be entertained by Hopus Popus and Phear Lap?" He asked in his slick, smooth voice.

"Mr. King Dice, I'm here to see your boss." Bonbon said, trying to keep her composture.

"Ah, Care to make a deal with the big boss eh? Right this way Darlin'" He signalled her to follow him. They both walk past all the various gambling tables and bars of the place, Some were making it big, others were kissing their souls goodbye.

They went to an elevator and took it to the very top floor of the casino. The top floor was an office with a veiw that looked over all of Inkwell Isle. In the center close to the window was a desk with stacks of cash on it. Someone was sitting in a chair looking out at the veiw, arms behind head and legs crossed while smoking a ciguar.

"Oh Boss. We have a Lovely lady here who wants to make a deal with you.

A puff of smoke came out and the one behind the chair said "Alright King Dice. Go wait outside the door."

"You got it boss." King dice gave a wink towards Bonbon as he walked out.

He then turned his chair and Bonbon saw who she was making a deal with, the Devil himself. His piercing red and yellow eyes sent a chill down her spine as he gave her a sharp toothy smile. The Devil put out his ciguar and said "Baroness Von Bonbon, Ruler of Sugarland. What kind of deal would you like to make with me?"

She took a deep breath and said "I want you to make everyone in Sugarland invincible!"

"Ah. Let me guess, they're very fragile and delicious, you're very motherly towards all of them and don't wish to see them hurt?"

"How did you-"

"I make it my buisness to know what everyones desires. Now, I can make this happen, I only ask for one thing and one thing only."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and asked "What is it?"

The Devil snapped his fingers and in a whisp of fire appeared a contract. "Your Immortal Soul!"

Bonbon gave some thought into it, after about a minuite of pure scilence, she then said "Alright, It's a deal."

The Devil drew out a golden quill and handed it to Bonbon. She signed her name in cursive along the dotted line. The deed was done.

"DICE! Get In here!" The Devil yelled.

King Dice walked in and said "Yes Boss?"

"Please escort the fair Baroness out, and put this contract in the vault."

"You got it Boss." He took the Contract and Signalled her to follow him. She followed suit.

They took the elevator back down and back to the common area. She had heard rumors that characters have ran off with their contracts, and if you run off with the contract, The Devil cant take your soul, she jut had to find her golden oppertunity.

Then she saw it, she saw Phear Lap carrying a huge pile of losing betting tickets from the Horse Tracks. Most likely have them filed or thrown away. She noticed the paper was the same color as her contract, so she had to act quick. Once King Dice and Phear Lap were about to pass eachother, Bonbon shoved King dice into Phear Lap. Phear Lap was startled and all the Betting Tickets were thrown into the air and King Dice's head fell off, in all of the confusion he dropped the Contract. She quickly grabbed the contract and started running.

"What the!? Security we got ourselves a runner!" King Dice said as he struggled to pick up his head.

All of King Dice's lackeys stopped entertaining from their positions to go deal with it, she dodged all of the Tipsy Troops spills, Stomped on Mr. Smokey, Pulled out her candy shotgun and shot Magnosteen. The shot sent him rolling into Pip and Dot, Pirouetta and Chips Bettington like pins to a Bowling ball. Then Mr. Chimes tried to swoop down and grab her, but Bonbon grabbed his cymbols and slammed them both on his head, making his head shake comidically. Hopus Pocus shot his magic at her, but he missed and accidentally got Phear Lap after he just put himself back together. She then made a mad dash for the door with everyone chasing right behind her. Once Bonbon got past the front door, everyone stopped.

She stopped and turned around and saw King Dice and his lackeys staring daggers at her, as all of his lackeys wen back into the casino. King Dice said "Listen here and you listen Good Darlin'. The only reason you got away is because me and my ascociates are confined to the Casino. But One day, the Debt Collectors will come, and when they do come. You better be prepared to pay, The Devil always gets his dues." He fixes his purple blazer and turns around. "Thank you, have a Good Night." He walks back inside.

...

That was almost a year and a half ago. Every Day since then, despite her regal and tough personality, she lived in fear for the day of when someone working for the Devil comes to reclaim her contract, she was wondering what kind of monster will come for it? A Cyclops, A Ghostly Trio, Maybe even a Demon made entirely out of Ink? But no, she got that answer abut a few months later after she stole it.

...

Bonbon had been kidnapped by Grim Matchstick for the 5th time this month. But this time was different, Grim Matchstick was actually...scary. His stutter was gone, breathed fire, and also his eyes were piercing red and yellow. Baroness Von BonBon wasn't even standing behind Grim Matchstick in a diffrent room anymore, now she was in a cage suspended over a 3,000 foot drop. Bonbon wasn't really afraid of much. But idea of her falling and turning into a pink splatter on the ground made her more than terrified.

"Having Fun Baroness?" Matchstick asked in a low evil tone

"NO! What Kind of Dragon are you treating a lady this way!?" She said angrly

Matchstick leaned closer to Barones's cage and said "A Scary one, like every Dragon in the Matchstick family is supposed to be. Be as scary as they can me, and kidnap Royalty!"

Bonbon looked in Matchstick's eyes, she recognized the red pupils. He made a deal also, but his seemed a lot more serious. For the first time in her life, she hoped that kinght will finally save her.

Then in the distance, she could hear some strange whirring noise, one that sounded like...an engine of sorts. She looked at the clouds in the distance and saw two airplanes flying close to the castle, One red and one blue. Matchstick looked at them and said "These two again? Back for round two huh!?"

Cuphead stood up from his plane's seat and said "Grim Matchstick! We're here to collect your dues for the Devil!" He then held up a paper that said 'Reposession Notice'.

"Now you're trying to beat me on one of that clowns carnival rides? Well I'm more than happy to roast you both a second time!" Then Matchstick took off into the skies.

HERE'S A REAL HIGH CLASS BATTLE! YOU'RE UP!

Cuphead and Mugman started shooting at Grim Matchstick. They didn't really damaged him, but slowly but surely it was wearing him down. Matchstick shot fire and tried to swat them with their his wings, but since the Cup brothers planes were so much faster, they were able to dodge with ease.

Bonbon watched the whole battle with fascination, a Firebreathing Dragon vs. Two airplanes, thats a fight worth paying for.

"Why didn't we use these before? He's a flying dragon for corns sake!" Mugman asked

"To be honest bro, It completely slipped my mind!" Cuphead said

Then Cuphead's power move was ready, he then changed into a warhead and floated towards Matchstick.

KA-BOOOOM, KNOCKOUT!

Grim Matchstick was sent to the side of the castle, causing a great deal of damage, causing the chain suspending Barones's cage to snap. She was in freefall, and every single second was a loss of 100 feet.

As Cuphead went to grab Grim Matchsticks contract, Mugman heard her screaming. He reacted quickly and shrunk down to his smaller plane form and swooped down as fast as he could, dodging all of the faling rubblle in the process. When they were a mere ten feet away from the ground, Mugman finger shot the lock on the cage and opened it, he took Barones's hands and pulled her out.

She opened her eyes and saw her savior, his shiny porcelan face, the blue, straight, swirly straw, and not to mention big blue nose on his face.

Mugman landed the plane near the castle's enterance and stepped out of it.

"You okay miss?" Mugman asked

Bonbon was still in shock, she was mere seconds away from her complete and utter demise, but here she was, saved by this character with a cup for a head.

"Uhh...Miss?"

"OH! Yes! I'm completely alright!"

"How did you get stuck up there?" He asked

"I...its the typical story, Dragon kidnapps royalty and all." Bonbon said, the words now stuck in her throat.

"Wait...Royalty? Oh Geez!" He then Took a bow in front of her, she blushed at the cute gesture. He just became super nervous after hearing she was royalty.

"Well. I gotta go, Cuphead probably needs help finding Grim Matchstick's contract. See ya!" She jumped back in his plane and started the Engine.

"Wait! What's your name?" she asked at least wanting to know the name of her savior.

"Its Mugman!" He then took off into the skies.

She rested her head in her arms and said "Mugman huh?...Nice."

...

The whole buisness with the Devil's contracts came and went with them. Mugman explained that they had a plan to burn the contracts once they were all together. But the only way to burn them is to defeat the devil. But she trusted her savior and handed him her contract. A day later, Cuphead and Mugman announced that the Devil has been defeated and they were all free from their contracts. Since that day, King Dice and his lackeys were now running the Casino all on their own accord, no more betting your very soul. Everyone else went went about their lives again but they still kept what they wanted from the Devil's deal.

She herself didnt stop thinking about Mugman. His Goofy personality, his positiive outlook on sad situations, even his big blue nose! She dreams of him saving her again and again, and even dreaming once or twice that Mugman would one day become...Baron of Sugarland. Every cup of tea needs sugar dosen't it? Well,...She was his cup! But her problem wasn't talking to him, oh no. It was actually telling him how she felt. She befriended his annoying and obnoxious older brother in order to get closer to him, but Mugman always seemed busy. But she will not give up on her knight. But the Sugarland ball was in a few days, she planned to ask Mugman to be her date.

She just hoped she wasnt too late.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next morning of Inkwell Isle was beautifully animated. The sun was shining off the waters of the harbor, and the morning fisherman were just setting up for their daily hauls. The sunlight shined through the hole in the S.S. Maria, making all of the treasure on the floor glow, and all of the treasure shined. One of the reflected beams of light shined in a sleeping Cala Maria's face. She started stirring and opened her eyes, she immediately shut her eyes again from the blinding light.

She got up from her hammock bed with a drowsy slump and her tentacle hair was covering her face. She swam towards her full body mirror and picked up her brush, she combed back the three tentacles in front of her face, revealing her baby blue eyes to the mirrior. Then she hears barking and sees all her eels swimming around her excited and happy to see her again.

"Good mornin' my sweet little angels." She said greeting her beloved pets. "Are you all hungry?" She asked in a baby talk tone. Her eels got even more excited and started to rapidly swim around her tailfins. Cala maria swam towards her her homes enterence and looked around. The bottom of Captain Brainybeard's ship was nowhere to be seen, it was probably his Shore day. In the far distance, she could see a school of fish. She finger whistled and all her eels rapidly swam right after those fishes. Cala Maria watched all her eels chow down in joy. But before she swam back inside, she noticed something near her home, a red glass bottle tied down to a rock. She really hated it when people threw garbage in the water, let alone the place she called home.

Her curiosity peaked and she picked up the bottle. It was a pretty shade of red, maybe she outta keep it and use it for pocket water when shes on land. She removed the cork and emptied out its contents it was a rolled up piece of paper and a single blue rose.

She rarely came across these two specific items amongst all the garbage she constantly had to clean away from her home. If it ended up in a place like here, chances are the confession probably ended very badly.

She opened the letter just to see who it was from.

'Dear Cala Maria,'

She blinked a few times to see if her eyes were playing a trick on her.

'I have admired you from afar for a very long time in secret, not brave enough to tell you how I feel. I admire the way your uncomparable beauty shines even brighter then the sun, your melodious voice as you sing on your rock, even when you go amongst the the characters I still didn't have the bravery to approach you. If you wish to meet me, I'll be at the Sugarland Ball holding the blue rose. The cup headed gentleman'

Cala Maria mulled over what she just read. This letter was the most honest and sweet thing she had ever read, not to mention that it was addressed to HER. But then she realized something.

...cup...headed...cupheaded...Cuphead...CUPHEAD!

Her excitement reached to the very highest levels to the point of reaching Cloud 9. She began swimming away from her home and into the open ocean, she swam deeper into the ocean until she was no longer visible.

After a moments passing, she began to surface again now in her giant form. In an epic discharge of her emotions, she jumped incredibly high into the sky. So high in fact she disturbed a still sleeping Hilda Berg in her cloud home.

"W-W-WHA!?" Hilda Berg yelled as she fell out of her bed in suprise. She quickly got up and saw her sea friend looking she was about to go over the moon and watched her land back in the water with a very huge splash. Hilda Berg quickly got dressed, putting on her red dress and her Wind Vane hair piece. She jumped on her riding cloud to go see what exactly has her friend so riled up.

"Hey Cala! What's got you doin' tricks so early in the mornin'?" She asked a little annoyed from her sudden awakening.

Cala Maria calmed down a little but was still very giddy, still holding in a girly squeal. "Sorry Hilda. I'm just...so happy right now!"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Hilda asked now making herself comfortable on her cloud.

Cala Maria then shrunk back down to her normal size and started swimming back home. Hilda Berg followed her with intrigue and just a small bit of anticipation. Hilda Berg floated over the sunken ships mast or a second until her aquatic friend resurfacesd and showed her the object of her excitement.

"Look!" Cala Maria said as she handed Hilda Berg the Love letter.

Hilda Berg read one sentence and started skimming through the rest of the letter. She never really liked all the mushy gushyness of love letters. She skipped to the end and where it was signed.

"Oh yeah, this was definitely written by Cuphead. I had no idea he could be so mushy." Hilda Berg said as she handed the note back to Cala Maria.

"Oh! I'm so happy Hilda! I had no Idea he had such a way with words! The fact that he asked me to the Sugarland Ball is so amazing! He's so Handsome, Brave, Heroic, and such a good brother to whatshisname!" Cala Maria said so giddy.

"Magman?" Hilda asked

"Yeah Him! I never got to know him as well though. He's always so quiet and...kinda weird to be honest." Cala said, thinking about her loves brother.

Hilda Berg did her best to hide her cringe, she knew Mugman had a thing for her aquatic friend, it was common knowledge. It did not help that she had also overheard the Cup brothers plans to help each other out with the objects of their offecions. Hilda Berg was just minding her own buisness, reading her Horoscope in the Inkwell Inquisition, when she overheard Cuphead and Mugman making a pact. She wanted to tell her that Cuphead DID write the letter, but the words weren't his...But how could she? She couldn't bare seeing her friend get hurt over the misunderstanding. So Hilda Berg needed to do whatever it takes to make her happy by turning Cuphead's direction toward Cala Maria. After all...she never bothered to look to the skies.

...

"Alrighty Mugman, your brother's counting on you. This isn't the first time Baroness invited you to her Castle. You volunteered to help repair for the Sugarland Ball, but you also gotta convince her to agree to go on a date with him. He went out of his way to help you, it's your turn to help him." Mugman said, trying to psych himself up as he stood outside of the entrance of Sugarland.

He grabbed his straw and took a big sip out of his head for courage and walked into Sugarland. All the residents greeted him normally like they normally did, with sweetness and all around kindness. He always liked going to Sugarland because not only was almost everything from the streets to the buildings, the residents were friendly and their always fond of him and Cuphead, and they never ask that annoying question 'What's in your head?' Like that's anyones buisness. He could really imagine himself living there one day.

But Baroness herself was always really nice to him, she always called him just to see if he wanted to have fun or just relax, but he was always busy with his brothers shinannigans. Its not that he didn't WANT to be friends with her, he just didn't want her to feel like she owed him after he saved her life from the fall and the Pier accident.

Ever since that day, Mugman felt pretty awkward around his royal friend. Mainly because of the out of the blue kiss she gave him after he saved her from drowning. He didn't know how to react to it when it happened, he just froze up when it happened. Why would she do that? Was she thankful for it? Why is he so flustered over it? All those questions were running through his head during that moment, but they were overshadowed when he realized Cuphead didn't resurface until he saw someone carrying Cuphead to shore, but now he knows Cala Maria saved him. When Cuphead pointed out the kiss mark, he didnt want to tell it was from Baroness. He knew how his brother felt about her, and he didn't want him to think he betrayed his own brothers trust.

Then Mugman made it to the center of Sugarland, The Castle. There he saw Baroness, standing on her castles balcony. Giving him a warm, welcoming smile, like she always did.

'Stay calm Bonbon, he's just here to help with preperations. But who's to say that the conversation couldn't steer towards who he considers a date for the Ball?' Baroness asked herself.

Mugman walked towards the drawbridge and decided to say hello in the only way he knew how, with a little humor.

He took a bow and said "Lady Baroness, Please-ith let-ith down-ith thy drawbridge!" He said in an over the top 'Ye-Olde' voice. This made baroness Giggle at how cute his little impression was. Baroness decided to play along and said "Sir Mugman! You may pass!" She then pulled a switch and the drawbridge was lowered. He walks in, and is immediately greeted by all the hustle and bustle of all the preparations of the Ball.

He sees a great big hall with 4 giant pillars on each side each pillars have multiple dollips of pink frosting all over them, it was getting decorated with various streamers, the disco ball was getting hoisted up to the ceiling by a rope, and even a stage for the band 'Cagney and the Root Pack' to perform on.

But the rest of the staff was having trouble putting up the banner because it was so high up.

"Dont worry Baroness, I'll help get everything set up lickity split!" Mugman said as he rolled up his imaginary sleeves.

Mugman grabbed one side of the banner and parried along the pink dollips of frosting on the pillars and made his way to the top and tied down the banner to the pillar. He slides back down and does the same to the other side of the banner. The banner said '57th Annual Sugarland Ball' in all Red and Pink. He continued to help throughout the afternoon and close to sunset.

...

Mugman wiped the sweat from his porcelian head and looked back at the now fully set up hall for the ball.

"Oh Mugman! care to join me for some tea?" Bonbon asked.

Normally Mugman would say no to an offer like that. But right now, he really could use something to drink. "Sure thing Baroness."

"Oh Please, Call me Bonbon. We've known each other long enough to not use formalities anymore." She said, making the first move.

Unknown to her, this was a huge weight off of Mugman's shoulders. Knowing he dosn't have to be so formal anymore made him feel like talking to her was easier. She poured Mugman a cup of tea and herself a cup as well. They toasted and took a sip, To Mugman it was really rephreshing, especially since it had a hint of mint, his favorite flavor.

"So, The Sugarland Ball huh? What's the history behind it?" He asked trying to get a conversation started.

"Well...It started around 49 years ago in the Black and White Era when my Grandfather, Baron Von Gingerbread used it to propose to my Grandmother, Baroness Von Licorice. It's a celebration of great Romance and prosperity for Sugarland."

"Romance huh? I just thought it was just a fancy dance we're all invited too."

"It essentially is, but its a lot more meaningful if you happen to-" Baroness swallowed the lump in her throat "-have a date."

Mugman gave a small blush and asked "So...have you considered anyone?" Mugman asked, trying to hide his nervousness, even talking about the subject of dating mad him a little emberassed.

Bonbon saw his nervousness, was...he giving her a hint? Could it be possible that Mugman harbored the same feelings as her? She had to stay calm and play along, but she couldn't help but inch closer next to Mugman.

"I have actually, he often visits a lot." Baroness said, scooting closer

"Yeah?"

"He saved me from the Devil." She got closer.

"Really?" Mugman said not noticing her inching towards him.

"And he has a head made of pure porcelain and a heart of gold." She was inches away now.

Mugman put the pieces together and realized it. 'Holy Cow! She actually likes him! Wait'll I tell Cuph-, Why is she so close to me?' He thought as he took his eyes off his tea, as the really close space between them made Him blush badly.

Baroness had a blush with love filled eyes, staring into Mugmans eyes. You can feel the tension between the two.

Then Baroness closed the tension between them with a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Mugman had his eyes wide open for the whole thing. He could feel her embrace, he knew exactly what was happening at this specific moment. He could smell Bonbon's aroma of cotton candy and strawberries. He could feel the raw emotion Bonbon was putting into this kiss, the kind that was supposed to make him kiss back. There was no stopping this, he couldn't really explain the emotion he was feeling in his heart in the moment. He was suprised, shocked, but most of all, he felt confusion. Why is she doing this? Why now? But most important question was: why hasn't he pulled away?

Baroness had finally done it, she had finally confessed her feelings for goofy, mug headed man she loved for a long time. She was putting everything she felt about him to this kiss. The very kiss that would turn him away from that...that...fish mutant! It had hurt her deeply when she learned that Mugman had fallen for a hip shaking, tuna canning, Octopus wearing as a wig harlot! So this needed to be the thing that tilts the scales in her favor.

Baroness pulled away, she was breathing heavily as she looked at Mugman, whos look of surprise subsided.

"I chose you Mugman. I...I'm in love with you." She confessed "I felt this way ever since you saved me from falling to my death, not to mention saving me from the devil. Ever since that day, my feelings for you got stronger and stronger. I wanted to tell you every day since then, I even befriended your obnoxious brother just to get closer to you! Just...please " Baroness said, so emberassed to say those words, she was blushing madly.

"Bonbon I...I...I...I need some time to think!" He yelled out as he ran off. In his scramble to run, he dropped his straw.

Before Bonbon could stop him. She came to a realization, she unloaded a lot on Mugman out of nowhere, she didn't even give time to process the kiss before she actually confessed to him. This was her fault. As she saw Mugman leave passed the drawbridge and into the warm night, tears began to well up in her eyes as she stared at Mugmans straw on the floor.

She began choking on her back tears as her anger built up. "Good Job Bonbon...way to ruin it forever. Because of Course he dosent feel that way, what was I thinking?! Forcing myself on him like that?! Why did I fall for him anyway? Hes such a little...jerk. See, Communication Bonbon! Maybe you should keep all your feelings to yourself! Because hes too busy being a little jerk! Why did he have to be so-"

"-Forward. Why did she have to wait until now to say something. Then there's me of all characters, Of course I freaked out. But I guess I should've said something. She caught me completely off guard thats all. I guess I should've explained myself more. Come to think of it, I never had anyone tell me they loved me like she did. I guess-"

"-That's why I fell In love with him. He's just so loveable all the time, when I first met him, didn't think I would ever be like this towards him, he was so...just like his brother. But I guess It was a bad move to tell him all that in one fell sweep. Hopefully I didn't scare him off, knowing who he feels for. Oh, it's not fair what I done to him. He could've handled it a little better, But I guess I caught him off guard. I hope that's all I done. I need to apologize to him, then maybe I can tell him in a slower pace."

"Maybe a good knight sleep is all I rally need" Mugman said as he made his way home.

Once Mugman made it home, He sees that Cuphead wasn't home yet. While Mugman wondered where his brother was, he was also kinda relieved he wasn't home. He couldnt really face his own brother after what went down after all that just went down with Bonbon. He went inside his home and saw Elder Kettle sitting near the fireplace reading a book titled 'The Ink Machiene'. He hears the door shut and turns to see Mugman.

"Ah, Mugman my boy. Where have you been, i've been worried sick about you." Elder Kettle asked in a parenting tone.

"Sorry Elder Kettle, I was volunteering setting up for the Sugarland Ball. Where's Cuphead?"

"He's out in town getting you and himself suits for the Ball. Now I heard they finished setting up for that hours ago. Why so late now?"

"I was invited for Tea with Baroness Von Bonbon." Mugman said now looking a litle flustered. "I'll go to bed now." Before he left for his room, He was stopped by Elder Kettle's stern voice.

"Now Mugman, Tell me what happened." He said.

"How did you know?"

"I raised you and Cuphead since you were both just Sippy Cups. I know when you're distracted by something. That and your straw is missing." Elder Kettle pointed out, Mugman looked in a nearby mirrior and saw his straw was indeed missing. "I know you wouldn't leave a precious item behind unless you left in a hurry. Now tell your Elder what happened."

He let out a sigh and Mugman admitted "Me and Cuphead made a pact to help each other out. He would write a Love letter for me to Cala maria, and in return, I was supposed to talk to Baroness and try to convince her to go on a date with Cuphead. But...It went wrong."

"Now how did a plan like that go wrong?"

"Well...Bonbon invited me for tea and conversation. I don't remember how the conversation came to dates. I asked if she had anyone in mind. Then she started describing who she wanted, I was thinking it was Cuphead, but she was really...talking about me. Then she kissed me, telling me she was in love with me." He said blushing beet red as he thought back at the past events.

Elder Kettle looked puzzled at the story his kin told him. He never expect the fair Baroness of Sugarlnd to be so forward with her feelings. He had always expected girl trouble to happen with Cuphead, but never the shy and goofy Mugman. As proud as he was, he still asked him for advice.

"Well...what did you say to her after that?"

"I...didn't really say anything. I was so shocked and guilt filled that I just ran away. I feel so bad Elder Kettle."

"Well, you left her on a pretty big cliffhanger there. She told you feelings straight from the heart and you just ran away. You must never leave a lady wondering in such a way, Mugman. But also, why did you say you were confused?"

"I don't know I just...don't know. Why me of all characters of Inkwell? I'm not as cool as Cuphead, and I'll admit, I'm not as powerful as others, and I'm especially not as exciting as others would think."

"Mugman my boy, you really shouldn't sell yourself short like that. You're a lot more humble with your popularity even though you both defeated the Devil. You're also a lot more patient and kind than Cuphead also. You talked kindly and convinced most characters to give up their contract, but if diplomacy fails, you're more than willing to step into the ring. Maybe that's why Baroness Von Bonbon has taken such an intense liking towards you."

"You...you really think that?"

"How should I know? Go ask her yourself, the Sugarland Ball is tomorrow night after all. Why don't you go get some rest."

"Alright Elder Kettle." Mugman said a little relieved. He could always count on Elder Kettle to never give him a bum steer. He went to his bed and lied down, hoping tomorrow wont be a huge ordeal.

"Thanks again Mr. Stageplay." Cuphead said as he exited tailor store holding two suit bags, one red, the other blue.

"It's quite alright. Do return those suits after the Ball." Mr. Stageplay said as he closed up shop.

"You got it. Have a good night."

It was awfully nice for Mr. Stageplay to give him a discount on his and Mugman's suits. Especially since after he and Mugman accidentally ruined their wedding months ago. How were they supposed to know it was a real wedding? It was on an actual stage in front of an auidence that bought tickets. After Sally was defeated, Mr. Stageplay explained she was a bit of a 'Dramatic Fanatic' and thats what she wanted for their wedding. Since that day, Sally has held a bit of an understandable grudge between the both of them.

Cuphead walked on the path home from Inkwell Isle Three. Passed Dr. Kahl's Junkyard, and passed Honeybottoms Incorperated. He looked up to the sky and saw all the starsl it was a clear night...except for one particular dark cloud strangely enough.

"Hello Cuphead." A voice said. It spooked Cuphead, nearly making him spill the mystery liquid in his head. He turned around fast and saw Hilda Berg. Not wearing her red dress and Wind Vane hairpiece. She was now wearing a closed brown trench coat with her hair down.

"Hilda? Oh, you really scared me for a sec. I thought I was in serious trouble."

"Oh, you are. Just not the life or death kind."

"Heh...what do you mean?"

"Come with me, I'll let you know."

They made their way to the Clip Joint. It was during its unlively hours, The bartender were the only ones of the staff to be seen. The Clip Joint is usually a place for adult characters to hang out, and has been popularized because Ribby and Croaks always go there after a winning fight and buys everyone a round.

Cuphead and Hilda sat at a small table near the Café Stand. Cuphead had Coffee, Hilda had lemon tea.

"I overheard your little plan with Mugman. I can tell you now, your little collaboration had already failed."

"What! How?"

"She thought the letter was from you Cuphead. She was so happy when I told her that."

"Why would she be happy over me?"

She took a sip of her tea and asked "You know, for a guy with liquid in his head, you sure are dense. She loves you, Cuphead. Ever since you saved her from being pinned under a whole dock during the pier accident, she never would've been found if you didn't see her. You're partly the reason why she made a deal with the Devil, she wanted to breathe on land and she got it. In other words, you're basically the reason she came out so much in the first place. You inspired her to be...'Part of our world' So to speak."

Cuphead couldn't believe what he was hearing through his nonexistent ears. A girl he knew, but never really put any romantic thoughts into was in love with him. Dont get him wrong, Cala maria was beautiful and all, and it was always nice to hear her singing by the boardwalk. Then he always wants to deck Captain Brainybeard in the face every time he tries to catch her, just leave the lady alone...Come to think of it, he hasn't seen Brainybeard last time his ship went down, nor Grim Matchstick since he heard Baroness beat him up.

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna forget about the Baroness, and take Cala Maria out to the Sugarland Ball." Hilda said, her eyes were covered by shadows and her mouth making an obvious frown. "I know you're a stand up cup, you wouldn't leave her hanging after all I told you." She stood up and left a few coins on the table and walked off.

"Wait!" Cuphead yelled "Why did you tell me all this?"

"She never bothered looking to the skies. The only thing I can do now is make her happy." She walked out of the Clip Joint, holding back the tears in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The Morning dawned on the Cup Brothers as the sunlight shot through their window. They both slowly start to stir awake. On both of their nightstands had a glass of water that they put their straws in while they slept. On Cuphead's shelf over his bed, he had a Newspaper Headline that said 'Hero Cups Defeat the Devil!' They woke up and looked at each other.

"Morning Cuphead." Mugman said very drowsy.

"You too Mugman." Cuphead said.

The awkwardness between the two was very obvious. What they both know about the other's crushes actually feel, and neither could tell the other because they fear that their brother would feel betrayed or hated.

"So...Today's the day huh?" Mugman said

"Yeah...what happened to your straw?" Cuphead asked. Knowing his brother is usually careful with his belongings.

Mugman immediately blushed after remembrance of last night "Oh! I uh...accidenally left it at Barones's castle while I helped prepare for the Ball."

"Oh...did you put in a good word for me?" Cuphead asked.

"Uh, yeah I did." he lied

"Cool, Cool. I wrote the letter, Cala Maria would've saw it by now."

"Thanks." Mugman said.

They both got dressed for the day.

In the town area of Inkwell Isle, Cala Maria and Hilda Berg were at Sally's Boutiqe. One that Sally Stageplay owned even before she became an actress. It was very popular amongst the women of Inkwell Isle. Mainly because Sally always made such amazing clothing custom made for the wearer. However, ever since her acting career took off, her business partner turned husband took over leading the shop. It was now, more or less a Boutique AND a Tailor shop.

Cala Maria came out of the dressing room, wearing a cyan colored dress that really complimented her eyes, it had the reflective look of sky blue that was reminiscent of waves and a print of a horizon sun.

"How do I look Hilda?" Cala Maria asked her friend.

Hilda's stare was broken by her friends question. "Oh! You...look great." She said, that was an absolute understatement on what she really wanted to say.

"You look absolutely stunning darling." Mr. Stageplay said as he he held previously worn dresses, soon to be put back on the rack.

"Oh I can already see it now, Cuphead and I, having a center dance as everyone watches, we look into eachothers eyes, then when the clock strikes midnight we share a mutual kiss as fireworks went off in the backround." Cala Maria said as she was in a blissful imaginative state.

"Umm. Cala? Don't you think you're setting your expectations a bit too high?"

This was Mr. Stageplay's social cue to let them both talk alone. He walked back to the register to resume the book he was reading titled 'The Neighbor'.

"Whatdaya mean Hilda?"

"What If...Cuphead isn't as great as you think? He did accidentally gamble both his and his own brother's souls."

Cala Maria gave a sigh of remembrance to the incident. "I'll admit, it wasn't his or whatshisname's best moment. But he and his brother did whatever it took to make things right with themselves. In the process, he freed me, you and all of us from his debt. In a way, he helped all of us move on in life and made them change for the better. I can breathe on land now, and you can go to outer space whenever you want. I just know he'll be absolutely amazing."

"Well...if it doesn't work out, just know. I'll be there to listen." She said sincerely.

"Thanks Hilda. You really are a true friend."

Mr.Stageplay cringed after overhearing that.

"T-Thanks." Hilda said. As much as she wanted Cala Maria to be happy, she couldn't help but hope it dosn't.

The final preparations for the Sugarland Ball were underway, Cagney and the Rootpack were setting up and doing their soundcheck, the dance floor was getting waxed so it'll be easier to slide and groove, then there was King Dice and his minions making their first public appearance again since the Devil was defeated. He was providing the catering for the Ball, courtesy of the all new King's Court Casino. He no longer wore his purple blazer, just his button up long sleeve shirt with his lavender coloered button up vest with no bow tie.

King Dice himself had a bit of an identity crisis after his boss's imminent defeat. He was free from his own debts after so many years. In his time being in servetude, a lot of characters have come to hate him for convincing them to sign their souls away. He would hate him too. Bonbon was the first and so far only one to forgive him and his minions. But tonight, would be the night to show everyone that he was no longer the Dice he was a year ago, and he knew just how to do it.

Up in Bonbon's room she was looking at herself in a full body mirrior. Her Dress was reminiscent of a three stacked chocolate cake with pink frosting and strawberry toppings. Her ice cream cone hat was replaced with a hair tie that's similar to a candle. Her eyelashes were slightly highlighted with makeup and her hair was braded. Bonbon couldn't really look at herself right now, her mind was somewhere else. She looked at Mugman's straw on her desk, last nights events were still fresh in her mind.

She picked up the straw and held it tenderly in her hands. She had to do it, she has to apologize to mugman. She then hears a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It is Lord Gob Packer, Baroness. King Dice is here to speak with you."

Bonbon hid the straw behind her back and said "Send him in."

Then King Dice walked in and took a bow. "Fair Baroness Von Bonbon, the catering preparations for the Sugarland Ball are almost done. It should go by nicely, and dare I say you look mighty sweet to the eyes in your gown."

"T-thank you King Dice." she said as she was doing her best to hide the straw.

"On a more personal note. I really would like to thank you on behalf of me and my associates for giving us this chance to show the residents of Inkwell Isle that we are no longer pawns of our old boss. And most of all, I thank you for your forgiveness."

King Dice wasn't really the apologetic type, so that made sencerity of his statement absolutely true.

"You're very welcome, you can go now." Bonbon said

King Dice noticed the shifty expression she had and one hand behind her back.

"I hope i'm not overstepping my bounds Baroness. Might I ask what are you hiding?"

"You're not, and it's none of your buisness!"

"Okay, Okay...Oh No! Grim Matchstick is attacking Sugarland!" He yelled while pointing at the balcony window.

Bonbon turned around, revealing to King dice what she was hiding. He quickly grabbed it.

"What the!? Give that back!"

King Dice looked at the item, he recognized that swirl of light blue and white.

"Is this Mug boys straw?" He asked looking over the item.

She quickly grabbed the straw again, with an angry blushing red look on her face.

"Why do you have Mug Boy's straw in the first place?"

"I...you..." She lets out a defeated sigh. She couldn't come up with a good enough excuse, so she decided to come clean.

"Can you keep a secret?"

King Dice traced an X across his chest.

She then explained all of the events of yesterday and all things involving Mugman and her.

"Well I'll be, I never expected Mug Boy to be such a hit with the ladies." King Dice said jokingly.

"Dice! This is serious!" Bonbon said in her angered tone.

"Alright Alright, don't get your peppermint in a twist. From what ya told me, it was a pretty bold move of you to be so forward with Mugboy. Even the best of us would've been suprised. However, you shouldn't apologize for how you feel. You gotta own up to how strongly you feel for the Mug. If he can't accept that, then he wasn't really worthy of those feelings in the first place."

"I...guess you're right. He and, ugh, Cuphead are invited tonight. I'll talk to Mugman and hope he accepts my feeling."

King Dice stood up and said "Hope you get the Mug, Darlin'." He walks out to finish setting up for the Ball.

Bonbon looks at the Straw one last time, she now felt absolute determinaton.

It had a been a humiliating few days for Grim Matchstick. He was beat up by the very character he was supposed to kidnap and wait to fight the Knight who's supposed to rescue her. She broke the status quo and now he's paying for it. He was too emberased to even leave his own castle, let alone fly around it. Grim was just lying on the top floor of his castle, with a depressing look on his face. Maybe he should move to Drewville, they're always hiring at the soup factory.

He then hears someone coming up the stone stairs with a tap of a foot step and...a wooden stick? Followed by raspy, exhausted breathing. Once the source of the sounds made it to the top of the stairs, It was none other than Captain Brineybeard. He was exhahusted from the incredibly long stair climb, he obviously wasn't built for that kind of excesize. He was holding some kind rolled up blue piece of paper.

"What? C-c-came here to rub in my h-h-humiliation B-b-brineybeard?" Grim said

"Yar, the exact opposite my medieval aquaintance." he said still breathing heavily.

"I heard about yer little humilliatin' scourge with the Royal of Sugarland. Very immascuatin' stuff. I bet ye want to get back at her for what she's done."

"I-i-i do. But what can I d-d-do?"

"Well, I have a proposition for ye. You wanna teach the Royal a lesson, while yours truly needs to finally rid the seas of the dreaded Callie Maria!"

"The M-m-mermaid?" Grim said as he remembered her during the Contract hunt. She was the size of the Honeybottoms Inc. Building.

"You don't know her like I do, me hearty. A statue making Medusa is what she is." Brineybeard said as he remembered all of his past ships sunk out to sea.

"What do y-y-you have in m-m-mind?"

Captain Brineybeared unrolled the blue paper and showed Grim. They were Blueprints.

Grim quickly reads over it and said "I'm l-l-listening."


	7. Chapter 7

Night fell on Inkwell Isle, crickets were chirping, the silence of a babbling brooke can be heard, and all the woodland critters couldn't get a wink of sleep as the music from the Sugarland ball was on full blast.

In Sugarland castle, we see characters from Isle One to Inkwell Hell having a great time. Cagney Carnation and the Root Pack were on stage singing the song 'I will not be Pucked!' With Moe Tato as the Drummer, Weepy as bass guitarist, Psycarrot as the keyboard player, and Cagney himself as the lead singer. The song itself was getting whole cheers and a whole lot of encores. Ribby and Croaks were sitting at a table surrounded by their adoring fans, both laughing in enjoyment as they started drinking from the bar. Beppi the Clown was in the corner performing party tricks and handing balloon dogs to the children. Wally Warbles and his son were repeatedly dunking their beaks in the punch bowl. Djimmi was having trouble standing up, let alone busting a move on the dancefloor due to his 'Lamp Shoes'.

Rumor Honeybottoms was turning down guys left and right with a high and mighty look on her face. Dr. Kahl was being a serious party animal on the dancefloor, soon to create a new dance craze called 'Dr. Kahl's Robot'. Werner Werman has completely taken over the cheese platter on the snack table. Sally Stageplay and her husband were swing dancing to the music, sadly they were stepping on each others toes. Then King Dice and Co. were out and about delivering party favor trays of finger foods, ciguars, and drinks.

Hilda Berg and Cala Maria had just entered through the front, seeing that the Ball was in full swing. Cala was excited while Hilda herself was...hoping this night would end.

"Oh, Where should I stand Hilda? Should I wait up front? No, that's too desperate. Hide in the backround? But what if he doesn't find me? Stand on the sides? Then someone asks me to dance and he'll think I rejected hi-" Then a gloved finger came over her lips, silencing her panicking tone.

"Calm down Cala. Just be yourself and fate will find a way." Hilda said with sad undertones.

Cala Maria took notice of her friends sadness. Hilda Berg's usual brash self was now replaced with quiet and grumbling emotions. "You okay Hilda? You look awfully sad."

"I'm fine Cala. I just...don't wanna be here is all."

"Why Not? It's gonna be real fun!"

"For you maybe."

Cala Maria then made Hilda face her and look her into the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Hilda couldn't bare telling her the truth. She didn't want her night to be ruined all because of how she felt. But...she dosn't have to lie either.

"I...I love someone. I was worried they wouldn't accept my feelings so I never told them how I felt. They already have something else on their plate. I...didn't want them to worry, so I kept my mouth shut about the whole thing."

Cala Maria's facial expression went from serious, then to confused...then to understanding.

"Oh Hilda, you don't gotta be so nervous about something like that. I bet whoever it is will understand it. Besides, a lady as darlin' as you would be an idiot to say no. Who is it anyway?"

Oh no, Hilda Berg didn't think this far when she thought up this lie. She had to think fast! Root Pack? No. Cagney? No, she's allergic to pollen. Dr. Kahl...eww, Goopy Le Grande? Not even sure if he's still alive! Who!.

"Come on. Spill the beans already!" Cala Maria said in anticipation.

Hilda then said the first name she could think of "K-King Dice!"

Cala Maria then let out a gasp of pure suprise. She looked at King Dice, who was carrying a tray of foods and serving Ribby and Croaks. He had a smile on his face but his eyes said 'Give me strength not to deck these frogs in the face!'

"That! King Dice!?" Cala Maria said, pointing across the ballroom.

"Y-Yeah! I loved him for months!" Hilda Berg said, trying her best to hide her lying smile.

There was a few seconds of silence between the two, but then Cala Maria broke it by saying "How could I be so selfish?"

"Huh?"

"I'm so sorry Hilda, I was so focused on my date with Cuphead. I never saw how you were feeling. You have my Mermaids promise I'll help you out the same way you helped me!"

"O-Okay. But you don't have to-"

"I WANT to." Cala said as she got close to Hilda.

What has Hilda Berg got herself into?

Baroness Von Bonbon was sitting on a thrown chair, greeting all of the fellow royalties from faraway lands. One hand on her cheek, bored out of her mind. Secretly hoping that she could join the festivities also. She had always disliked this part of the Sugarland Ball ever since she was a teenager, due to all the uptight jerks she had to greet. She had always liked the regular residents of Inkwell Isle better, mainly because they acted more kind and didn't talk down to her. When she finished shaking hands with the Mayor of Drewville, there was nobody left. She was ready to join the festivities.

Near the Commoner enterance, Cuphead and Mugman presented their tickets to the guards and passed in. They were both wearing tuxedos that had their respective colors.

"Well...I'm gonna go get some punch." Cuphead said, as he was quick to move from his brother.

"I'll go...mingle." Mugman said as he walked off in opposite direction.

Cuphead was thinking to himself as he walked towards the punch table 'Just talk to Cala Maria.' He thought. He grabbed the ladle and poured himself a cup of the punch and took a sip. It was a mix of apples and grapefruit but WAY too sweet, as if someone dumped a whole bag of sugar in the bowl.

'That's Sugarland for you' He thought.

He then looked over the crowd of characters in the ball, in the crowd he looked for Cala Maria. He saw King Dice shoot him a look that obviously said that he's still sore about the whole Contract thing a year ago. He also saw Cagney and the Rootpack signing autographs. Cuphead, like all others believed that they'll make it big one day. Then he sees Sally Stageplay and Mr. Stageplay rubbing their feet from all the dancing blisters.

He turns to his left to see Cala Maria, she had a mad blush and a smile on her face. She was in her ocean themed dress and wearing a seashell looking necklace that really complimented her tentacle hair. Cuphead would admit, she looked awfully pretty in the lights and even the- NO! He's doing this for Mugman! He would do this for him too if he did!

He approached Cala Maria and said "Good Evening Cala Maria. You look lovely tonight."

Cala Maria was too nervous and bashful to speak. So she let her actions speak louder than words. She slithered towards Cuphead and pulled him into a tight embrace, If Cuphead didnt know any better, he could've sworn he saw heart bubbles come out of Cala's head.

"Aw Cuphead, you have no idea how long I wanted to get so close to you!" She said not breaking her tight contact with her love. "I was so happy when I read your note. I loved you since we first met at the docks and even after!"

This made Cuphead's heart twinge with guilt...but not as much after hearing that. "Uh Cala can I tal-"

Then a big band jazz song began to play.

https/youtu.be/r2S1I_ien6A

"Oh! I love this song! Lets dance!" She grabbed Cuphead and pulled him towards the dance floor.

Cuphead was objecting to it at first, but after what she just told him. He couldn't just say no to her. Hilda Berg was right.

Mugman mingled as he walked around, talking to various characters as he tried to find Baroness Von Bonbon. Eventually he was pointed in the right direction and he sees her standing near the balcony looking down at the rest of Sugarland. He couldn't tell, but it had looked like she was holding something. Mugman walks towards the balcony and stood next to her.

"Hey." Mugman said

"Hello." Bonbon said, both not giving any eye contact to eachother.

"The...party is really fun." Mugman said

"Thank you."

Bonbon stretched her arm out, towards Mugman. In her hand was Mugman's straw.

"You left it behind last time you were here. Don't worry, it was safe with me." She said.

Mugman took it back from her and put it back in his head. He felt so much better with his straw back with him. Without it, he couldn't use half his powers plus, he felt...naked without it.

"Oh thank you so much Bonbon...Can...I say something?" Mugman asked

The Baroness knew what was next, the rejection. He rejects her, she accepts, they dont han out anymore, then she gets remembered as 'The Lonliest Baroness' .

"Why me?" He asked

"Huh?"

"There are a lot of cooler and better characters in Inkwell Isle? Why boring, Not as cool as my brother, clumsy Mugman?" He asked, with a feeling of self doubt.

"Do you remember the first day we met? You were in airplanes I was in a cage suspended over a Three thousand foot drop at Grim Matchstick's castle?"

Mugman looked back at the memory, that felt like so long ago since then. "Yeah. It felt like forever since those days."

"You and Chuphead fought Grim Matchstick with such valor and bravery. But when it came down to it, Cuphead grabbed the contract, and you saved me from falling to my death. You're so kind and compassionate, unlike your brother. Too focused on his own mission to save a lady. Not only that, i'm a leader to all the candys of Sugarland. They all look up to me to help them be safe and secure. But sometimes it can be a little...overwhelming. Thats why I made a deal with the Devil, to make me and all my subjects impervious to harm." Then Bonbon removed her head right off her body.

Mugman jolted for a second, but remembered she did that a few times before.

"That's how you can do that!?" Mugman said suprised.

"Yes." She said as she put her head back on her neck.

"Everybody here loves me, but nobody likes me. Nobody ever asks me 'How am I doing' or 'Are you okay'"

Mugman couldn't even imagine that kind of loneliness.

"But then you showed up. You made me feel like I was a regular girl, not some fragile royal that never lifted a finger. You were so kind and sweet to me, and you never asked for anything in return. When I heard you had a crush on that Mermaid I...started imagining the whole idea of you...not coming over as much. Me going back to that feeling of loneliness was something I didn't want to go back to. I wanted you to be beside me for as long as you possibly could. You always try your hardest to make others feel better about themselves. I guess...thats why I fell in love with you."

Mugman was at a loss for words, he had never thought about Bonbon in such a light. Mainly because his brother had such a feeling towards her, and he also thought she was engaged to some high class Baron or something. But hearing about how much of an impact hes made on her life made him feel...special.

Mugman stood up on the balcony railing to get on her height. They looked into each others eyes. Baroness then said "Mugman, right now, in this moment. I'm not royalty of any kind, and you're not a cup from Isle One. I'm just a girl...standing in front of a boy. Asking him to love her."

They began to inch closer to each others faces. Just when they were about close the distance, a loud crashing noise happened down at the Ballroom.

Down in the Ballroom a huge hole had been blown in the ceiling with a fireball. Then out stuck three heads of a dragon.

"W-w-where?" One head said

"i-i-is" The second head said

"B-b-baroness Von B-b-bonbon!" the third head said.

Everyone began to run outside to escape the now spreading fire. Cuphead looked at Cala Maria and said "Cala, I need you to run. I'll deal with Grim for crashing the party."

"No Way! I outta teach this lizard a lesson for ruinin' our night!"

Out through the hole in the celing, shot out a net that completely draped Cala Maria. It was too heavy for her to move off of her. Cuphead ran to Cala Maria and tried to get it off of her.

THIS MATCH WILL GET RED HOT! AND BEGIN!

"Oh n-n-n-no you d-d-dont!" Grim Matchstick said as he shot psychic waves at Cuphead.

Cuphead quickly dodged and parried off the pink rays. Cuphead switched to the charge shot and shot all three of Grim Matchstick's heads, all flinched in anger and shot flames at Cuphead. Cuphead jumped and mid air dashed across all the flames. But then Cuphead noticed that the net that has Cala Maria ensnared was starting to reel in towards the ceiling.

Cuphead reacted quickly and charged up a shot at the rope pulling her up, but was blindsided by Grim Matchstick's tail coming up through the floor and sending him flying upwards and hitting his head on the ceiling. Chipping his head and knocking him out cold.

"Cuphead!" Cala Maria yelled in horror.

At that very moment. Mugman and Bonbon ran in. Mugman ran to his now unconscious brother with a worried look on his face. Bonbon seeing Grim Matchstick wrecking her Party, her castle AND her moment with Mugman made her absolutely MAD.

"MATCHSTICK! YOU CROSSED THE LINE!" She yelled in anger.

"S-s-sorry, B-B-baroness. We just want revenge is all." He said a little frightened by her tone.

"WE!?"

Then Captain Brineybeared slid down Grim Matchsick's middle neck and stood on top of his head.

"That's right Yer Majesty. Me an me Matey Matchstick here decided it was time for a lttle collaberation between the two of us. I can finally be rid of that dreaed monsteress Callie Maria, and Ol' Matchstick ere' can finally get his dignighty back!"

Then another net was shot out and this time it captures Bonbon and reels her in. Mugman had no choice to retreat, he was carrying Cuphead, and castle was burning fast. He immediately ran outside to the castle courtyard.

Mugman then sees Grim Matchstick's whole body. It was no longer his green, scaly look. He was now wearing some kind of wooden armor and the only parts of him sticking out were his heads, wings, arms, and Tail. At this point, Mugman realized that it was Captain Brineybeard's ship he was wearing it like some kind of body armor. When Brineybeard said 'collaberation' he wasn't kidding.

Grim Matchstick and Captain Brineybeard made it off into the skies. Both giving off victorious laughter as they faded into the night cloudy sky.

"MUGMAN!" Bonbon yelled

"CUPHEAD!" Cala Maria yelled.

"NO!" Mugman yelled as he aimed his finger gun, at a now disappearing target.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuphead was sitting on the beach, wearing a red button up shirt with a floral pattern and swimming trunks. He was holding a Coconut drink with a mini umbrella inside, it tasted like a mix of pineapple, bananas, and obviously coconut. The cup headed character stared off into the wonderfully animated horizon of the beach, it had a beautiful mix of blues, purple, pinks, yellows and oranges. It looked like something straight out of a postcard. Cuphead himsef, couldn't have felt any more relaxed than he did in this moment. He just wondered where Mugman was, he would've loved the scenery.

He then hears a call, a call that was almost like a melodious tune. It sounded like it was coming from the beach itself. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He got up from his chair and started walking towards the beach, following the song like a moth to a flame. He stopped walking and started to swim towards the noise, and he dived down underwater. He swam deeper and deeper underwater until he came across the source of the music. He sees a giant clam that had bubbles coming out of it. It opened slowly, revealing Cala Maria singing. When she looked at Cuphead, she stopped singing and she said in a very slow tone. "Yoo-Hoo." and winked.

Cuphead blew a bubble out of his straw, it was in the shape of a heart. Cala Maria started swimming towards Cuphead and held her hand out. She had a look in her eyes that said 'Dance with me.' Cuphead took her hand and they began ballroom dancing. The only music playing was the songs in their hearts and the sparks that fly between them. Cuphead had never felt this way before, not even with Baroness von Bonbon. He was so happy...yet so...confused. Cala Maria closed her eyes and began to lean forward towards Cuphead. He began to lean forward also, but before they could close the distance. He realized something...HE WAS DROWNING!

Cuphead woke up after Mugman had thrown about three buckets of water on his face. He stood up after coughing up all the water he had swallowed. He got his bearings and looked around he saw Mugman and Hilda Berg both with a worried look towards him, Mugman was holding the bucket. They were all at Sugarland Square near the Soda fountain. Cuphead could easily guess that he threw soda from the fountain in his face...that and the slight burning sensation in his eyes.

"Cuphead! You were unconscious for a whole hour! I thought...You would never wake up." Mugman said so scared of what might've been. Cuphead put his hand on Mugman's shoulder and said "Aw, Bro. Does it look like i'm going anywhere soon?" He asked to soothe his younger brother.

Then Cuphed asked "What happened?"

"Grim Matchstick and Captain Brineybeard teamed up and they took Bonbon and Cala Maria."

The memories began to snap back in his porcelian head. He jumped up and his straw briefly turned into an exclamation point. The mysterious liquid in his head briefly jumped right out in suprise. Hilda Berg REALLY wanted to ask the question, but she knew how insulted they got whenever anyone did.

"Aw no! We gotta rescue them!" Cuphead said as he looked in the direction where Matchstick Castle was.

"But how Cuphead? They were hard to beat alone, how can we beat them both?" Mugman said in a panicked tone.

"It's two Versus Two Mugman. We can take 'em." Cuphead reassured.

"Make that Two Versus Three." Hilda said as she put her hand on Mugman's shoulder.

They all had a look of determination on their face, Cuphead and Mugman ran off while Hilda went in the opposite direction.

Cuphead slid open the old garage door revealing two vehicles under a sheet.

"Its been almost a Year, do you think they still work?" Mugman asked

Cuphead removed the sheets revealing both airplanes still in good condition, especially after all the arial battles. They both spun the propellers witch kick started the engines. They put on their flight goggles and scarves. After a few moments of the planes picking up speed, they took off into the night sky.

The night itself was very quiet, the skies were clear and all the stars were showing off their constellations. Down on Inkwell Isle, it was dark and the only things that gave off a source of light were the lanterns and street lights. There was an awkward silence between the two brothers as they soared towards Matchstick Castle. Until Mugman decided to break the silence.

"Hey Cuphead?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you didn't go towards Bonbon?" He asked

"I...had to clear a little misunderstanding."

Mugman looked toward Cuphead and asked "What misunderstanding?"

Cuphead swallowed the lump in his throat. Every bit of him wanted to lie, but he's done enough lying to his brother for quite a while. "Cala Maria...thinks the letter is from me. Hild Berg told me and I wanted to clear up the misunderstanding, but she told me that she...was in love with me for a long time. How could i crush her dreams after the whole confession? Then to be honest...I'm starting to like her too."

Mugman looked at Cuphead, he saw the shame in his eyes. He was expecting him to get mad, granted if he told him this a couple days ago, he would be mad. But after what he's been through with Bonbon, he's not really mad at all.

"Hey Cuphead...I'm not mad at you." He said.

"R...Really?"

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, I kinda realized that I liked Cala Maria for her looks. I know nothing else about her. But Bonbon, I got to know her through actually talking to her overtime. She's friends with King Dice, Rumor Honeybottoms, and Dr. Kahl. She's terrified of the mascots at the Funhouse, especially the one that looks like a giant hotdog. She's even very allergic to cinnamon. I guess you can say...I kinda fell for her without even realizing it."

Cuphead had a smile on his face. Mugman always needed him to help figure things out, but for the first time. He had just witnessed his own younger brother grow a up little before his very eyes. He was proud.

They looked at eachother. Their looks became more determined than ever to save them. They were no longer cups saving the damzels in dristress. They were Cup Men on a Mission!

"OW! Too Tight!" Cala Maria said as Brineybeard finished tying her up to the bowspirt of the ship, making Cala Maria look like a carving.

"Sorry Callie Maria. Where I'm dropping ye off, I should at least make the ride a little more plesant." He tightened the ropes more.

"Ouch! Is this any way to treat a lady!?" She asked

"Ye are no lass from the land, you're a monster from the deepest depths of the seven seas!"

Then he walked out on the main deck of the S.S. Matchstick. He looks up and sees Baroness Von Bonbon in a cage suspended over the ship's crows nest. She was trying her hardest to shake the cage door loose.

"I Swear matchstick! Once I get outta here, I'm gonna rip your tail off and shove it up your-"

Grim struck her cage making her swing back and forth "Shhhh-h-h! language B-b-baroness." Grim said as he looked at Baroness face to face.

"What are you two planning anyway?" Baroness asked

Grim Matchstick and Brineybeared looked at each other and smiled.

"With All do respect Yer Majesty. Matchstick ere is gonna keep you in a cage and make sure you stay there until some knight fellow comes and rescues ye. But this time ti'll be...How did ye put it?"

"F-f-f-forever!" He completed

Then Brineybeard pulled out a tiny vial of glowing green liquid "This here magic potion will tern ye completely to stone permanently. Once Yer stone, your Medusa powers will belong to the S.S. Brineybeard and I'll become the true Terror of the Seven Seas! Yar Har Har!" He said with sinister undertones

"You're crazy! You can't do that!"

"Oh yeah? And Who's gonna stop us?"

"Uh, C-c-captain? W-w-we have C-c-company!" Grim Matchstick said a little frightened

Then out from the clouds comes two familiar colors of red and blue.

"Grim Matchstick! Captain Brineybeard! We're Here to stop you and save the two ladies you two kidnapped!" Cuphead said while standing heroically in his plane.

Cala Maria smiled and said "Cuphead? Oh I knew you and whatshisname would come!"

"His name is Mugman!" Bonbon Said "And He's mine!" She said proudly.

Brineybeard let out a grumble "So the Dirty Dishwear decided to get out of the coverd eh!?" He said as he stared at them both with bitter hate. Brineybeard walked to a switch near the Captains quarters and flipped it. Then a few gears and ropes began to move in sync with each other. Cannons began to come out of the side of the ship. All of the moving gears and ropes were slightly pinching Grim in very uncomfortable ways, his face showing his discomfort through the process. Once all the cannons were drawn and loaded, Fire began to billow out of Grim Matchstick's mouth. He said "T-t-time to be R-r-roasted!"

A GREAT PLAN AND THEN SOME! IT'S ON!

Both Cuphead and Mugman open fired at Grim Matchstick's face. But he gave retalliation by shooting back fireballs that swerve in a double-helix fashion. The Cup Brothers dodge the fireballs, but it forced them both to separate in alternate directions. Cuphead, being sent to the side of Matchstick's Ship armor and Mugman stayed towards the front of the ship.

"You wretched Cup!" Brineybeard yelled as he pulled the cord that fires the cannons. Cuphead dodged all the cannon balls by the skin of his teeth and barely scratching the paint on his plane. Even parry off of a few pink cannon balls in the mix. Brineybeard reached into a nearby barrel and pulled out his trusty pink squid and squeezed it to the point of shooting ink bullets. Cuphead dodged, and kept on fireing. Brineybeard dodged the bullets from Cuphead's plane and hid inside a barrel. Him looking inside the barrel gave him an idea. Brineybeard then rolled towards a lever by the ships wheel and flipped it. Out came a crane like machine that was holding up a barrel with an angry look on its face, the crane began to swing the barrel really fast until it finally swung out, ready to attach Cuphead.

Cuphead was too busy dodging all the cannon fire to see the barrel being swung toward his side. But once he realized the barrel was coming right twards him, it was too late. It was a direct hit, causing Cuphead's plane to be ripped right out of the sky.

"Yar Har Har! I knew the Famous Devil slayer was no match fer the True Terror of the Seven Seas!" Brineybeard said as he watched Cuphead's ship plummet.

Cuphead was trying his best to pull up, but almost everything wasn't responding! He had to think fast or he'll shatter!

He had no choice but to push the Eject button, it propelled him out of the plane and activated his parachute!

The Cannons began to target Cuphead and fired all at once. Before they could hit him Directly, they got hit out of trojectory. Not with more cannon balls but a Familiar word to Cuphead. It was the word 'HA'. A Pair of hands grab Cuphead by his handle and started to bring him back up in the sky. He gets turned around and he sees a familliar face had just rescued him.

"Don't just gawk at me! You got a lady to save!" Hilda Berg in her 'Threatinin' Zepplin' form said.

"I Got the cannons, you take care of Brineybeard!" Hilda said. he then threw Cuphead back onto the deck of the ship.

"Well Well Well, Seems that the wee cup can fly, eh? Maybe ye wont be so air filled after I poked a few holes in Yer Belly!" Brineybeard said as he drew a sword from a nearby Barrel.

Mugman was still in his airplane still dodging the barrage of fire attacks by Grim Matchstick.

"J-j-just give up already!" Gim Matchsticksaid in an angry tone.

"Come on Grim! Don't make me do this! You're better than this!" Mugman said trying to reason with the dragon.

"Y-y-you don't know what it's like t-t-to be a laughingstock! A-a-all I was supposed to D-d-do was to keep kidnapping B-b-baroness Von B-b-bonbon until that knight comes along and d-d-defeats me! She broke the r-r-rules and now I'm p-p-paying for it! It's just n-n-not Fair!" Grim said as he breathed fire even more aggressively.

Mugman stopped firing and said "It dose't have to be this way!"

"Y-y-yes it d-d-does!"

At this point Mugman knew, the dragon that towered before his airplane will not listen to reason. He felt in his head that he had enough to use his supermove. He quickly changed into a warhead and quickly floated towards Grim Matchstick's face.

KA-BOOM!

Mugman quickly back away from the now present black smoke cloud in the sky. A few minuites pass until three Dragon heads came out of the Smoke. Not only that but it now looked like the three heads were coming out of the mouth of a giant whale like monster, Mugman remembered this. Captain Brineyberds ship had transformed also. Mugman gulped and took a drink out of heads for courage. He knew this was gonna be harder than he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuphead dodged all of Captain Brineybeard's swords slashes as he repeatedly shot his finger gun at Brineybeard. But due to all of the constant moving around, he couldn't get a good shot at all. Not only was Brineybeard slashing his sword, but stomping down on the floor causing the floor boards nails to come out and try to jab Cuphead in the backside. Then theres the Pink Octopus shooting ink bullets from a nearby barrel. Then finally theres Grim Matchstick's tail whipping around every once and a while.

Mugman wasn't having very much luck either, he was getting a lot of shots in, but since both the the ship and Grim had transformed at the same time he they were really making it a challenge for him to dodge. The Ships uvula shot a giant pink beam without warning and takes up a good portion of his flying air. Then Grim Matchstick's heads attacking individually and in a pattern. The Left head spat out bubbles filled with fire, the middle head changed into a flamethrower and shot a line of pure fire. Then the right head's tounge rolled out and living balls of fire came out in a single file line, every once in a while one of them tries to jump up and tackle Mugaman's plane.

Then there was Hilda Berg, fighting off a complete onslaught of cannon fire. Her HA's were barely making a dent in the Ship Armor's hull and she needed to focus in order to use her Horoscope Powers.

Mugman in a desperate move, shot a Bite Missle, Matchstick dodged it by a few inches, but it ended up biting one of the ropes that was keeping Cala Maria tied to the Ship's Bowspirt. This made the endangered mermaid very frightened for a brief second until she realized they were right above the Ocean. If she could just get into the water, she could actually help Cuphead and his brother.

"Cuphead! I need you to Cut me loose!" Cala Maria yelled

"What! Why?!" He said as he dodged a punch from Brineybeard.

"Trust Me!" She yelled. At that very moment, Cuphead was kicked square in the chest by Brineybeard and sent into a pile of barells. All of them fell and piled on top of him, Cuphead gets up and sees a large crack in his head, one more hit and he was done for.

"Cuphead!" Mugman yelled while shifting his focus away from Grim matchstick for a second. That breif second left Mugman wide open and they took advantage. The ship fired the pink laser and hit Mugman's plane. If it weren't for the fact he moved at the very last second, he would've been shattered. The now angered Mug pushed the buttons to fire the planes guns, but nothing happened. He looked down at the plane's front and saw that the front guns were completely destroyed.

Bonbon saw this, both Cup brothers were now in danger of losing the battle. She knew she had to do something! She tried to loosen the ropes that kept her arms behind her back. But she wasn't strong enough to break them, so she decided to improvise. Her head fell off her neck and rolled down her back and she bit down on the ropes. A few seconds of struggling she managed to chew threw them and completely undo them. Once the Baroness was free, she reached down and pulled out her Candy Shotgun.

"Mugman! Catch!" She yelled as she threw the Candy shotgun towards Mugman.

Time seems to slow down around everyone as they saw the candy shotgun get thrown over the heads of everyone. They all stopped as the looked upward to see the candy shotgun soar over their heads. Mugman saw this and swooped the plane around dodging all of Matchstick's fireballs and cannonballs. He caught the candy shotgun and aimed right at Brineybeard's hand carrying the sword.

BANG! Direct hit near Brineybeard's hand causing him to let go of the sword.

"YOWCH! You wretched little dish!" Brineybeard yelled in anger.

"Hey..." Cuphead said Weakly.

Brineybeard looks at Cuphead. He was weak in the knees and barely standing.

"That's my brother you're talking to." Then Cuphead's eye flashed for a brief second. He jumped up and tilted his head sideways His straw straightened out and said "You look tired Brineybeard, you could use a drink."

He shot out a his Super Art, a giant beam of the mysterious liquid completely engulfs Captain Brineybeard and sends him off to the edge of the deck. Cuphead quickly grabbed the sword and ran towards the bowspirt. With one fell swing, he cuts the rope and grabs Cala Maria by her hand.

"Cuphead! You gotta let me go!" Cala Maria yelled.

"Never!...I'll never let go." He said in a tone that could never sound like anything else...but truth.

"But...why?"

"Because...I feel the same way." Cuphead admitted, with a look of absoute worry.

"I...love you." He said.

Cala Maria could not believe it. She had heard those words come from him before, but that was only in her dreams and in a more romantic setting. She looked into Cuphead eyes, they were harboring fear for what could happen to her if he let go. She had to do one the one thing she could never do in her dream because she always woke up.

She quickly leaned in and closed the distance with Cuphead, the very kiss itself was the one thing that proved to her that this was absolutely not a dream. She could feel Cuphead's warm porcelain face, and the mysterious liquid leaking out the cracks of his head, not to mention the firm grip that held onto her for dear life.

Once they seperated, Cala Maria snapped out of her bliss and said "Seriously, let me go. I can help you beat these guys! Do you trust me?!"

Cuphead took a brief second to think about it and said "You know I do." And lets her go she was now falling towards the ocean below. Everyone stopped attacking just to watch her fall.

Mugman on the other hand took this distraction as an opportueity to Hit Matchstick with everything he got. He activated his Super Art and transformed into a Warhead, he floated towards Matchstick.

KA-BOOM! The entire face of the ship Armor was gone.

KNOCKOUT!

All three heads of Grim Matchstick were seeing stars.

Suddenly everyone hears an underwater scream followed by electric flashes. Scilence passed for a minuite, the wind blew a cold air. But then the ocean started to emit sea foam in a large area. Then a sound cut through the cold air like a knife. It was a cackleing laugh that sent chills down everyone's spine. Cuphead, Mugman, Hilda Berg, and Captain Brineybeard knew this laugh, it was Cala Maria's alter ego, Medusa Maria!

"Ah HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed as she started rising from the sea. Tentacle hair now replaced with Eels, Beautiful baby Blue Sapphire eyes replaced with yellow slit snake eyes, and pearl white skin went from pearl white to a sickily green color. She looked like an entirely different character.

Her eyes began to bulge out of her head and glow a bright emerald green, everyone knew what was about to happen. Cuphead, Mugman, Hilda Berg and Brineybeard shield their eyes.

Medusa Maria then shot out her Stone beam, It came and went in a brief second.

"Yar Har Har! Is that all you got!? I know all of your tricks Callie Maria!"

"But does Grim know?" She said in a witch cackle voice.

Brineybeard looked at Grim, He was completely frozen in stone, not to mention with a comical expression on all three heads.

"Uh Oh." Brineybeard said in a disheartening tone.

They all started to fall from the sky at an alarmingly fast rate. Cuphead reacted too slowly and couldn't grab onto anything, he was now in freefall. Baroness was still locked in her cage, trying to break free. She couldn't shoot the lock off nor bite it. The faster the now stone Grim Matchstick fell, the more scared she became. Mugman saw this and began to nosedive down fast to catch up. He dodged all of the falling apart ship debris and the dismantled cannons. He was about ten feet away until the ship's sail dislodged and got tangled up in Mugman's propeller. The engine stopped and stated to smoke. Mugman had no choice but to jump out!

He angled his body to freefall towards Bonbons cage and fingershot the lock! He reached out his hand and yelled "Grab my hand!"

Bonbon wasted no time in grabbing his hand. She held a very firm and strong grip to Mugman' s hand and Mugman jumped. For a few seconds they were in freefall, until they started to slow down and stop in the air. Mugman looked up and saw a familliar gloved hand grabbing his head's handle. It was none other than Hilda Berg. Who was struggling staying up in the air with the combined weight of Cuphead, Mugman, and Bonbon. They all looked down to see Captain brineybeard still hanging on the statued Grim Matchstick. He shook his fist in anger and yelled out for all to hear.

"I'LL GET YET CUP BOYS!"

Then he and Grim fell into the Ocean.

KNOCKOUT!

An Hour passed after the whole epic fight.

They were near Inkwell Beach at least an hour before sunrise. Hilda put bandages over Cuphead and Mugman's wounds. The chips in their heads will heal eventually, but that doesn't really matter at the moment. Baroness walked over to Hilda and said "Thank you miss...-" she stopped after realizing she didn't really know this fellow saviors name.

"Hilda, Hilda Berg." She said as she held her hand out to shake hands. They shook on it as they greeted.

At that very moment, Cala Maria swimmed out to shore with a look of exaustion. Her dress she wore was gone. Most likely torn to pieces when she transformed into Medusa Maria. Cuphead and Hilda Berg ran towards her in worry.

"Cala! You Okay!?" Hilda said with worry.

Cala looked at her skybound friend and smiled. She slithered towards her and gave her a hug.

"Hilda...Thank you." Cala Maria said.

Hilda Berg got a very intense blush on her face and said "N-no problem C-cala." and hugged her back. Cuphead saw Hilda Berg's face and how emberassed he was with just hugging her friend. Then suddenly something clicked in Cuphead's brain. He now understood what Hilda ment when she said 'She never looked too the skies.'

"Oooooooh!" He said as he understood.

Then at that very moment, they all hear a group of savage battle cries that were heading right toward them. It was the select few that Bonbon had recognized, her Candy Court!

They ran right passed everyone not even noticing them. Bonbon smiled and rolled her eyes and counted to three.

"Three, Two, One."

"BARONESS!" They all yelled in Unison and ran toward her side.

They all started expressing their worries at the same time, each tried to speak over eachother eventually leading to a big argument. Usually this would be the the part when she yells at all of them to be quiet, but after what she had just been through with Mugman. She sighed and gave a smile...she pulled up her candy shotgun and shot straight up in the air, quieting them all at once.

"Don't worry everyone. The Knight has arrived and saved me from the dreaded Grim Matchstick!" She said with regal tones.

Lord Gob packer floated forward and asked "Might I ask, Whom, my lady?"

"I'm glad you asked." She looks at Mugman. Her eyes filled with love and safety when shes sees him. "It's Mugman, Co-slayer of the Devil and now, my Champion Knight of Sugarland." She walked toward Mugman and scooped him up. The next thing that happened made Hilda Berg gag, Cala Maria gasp on how cute it was, and Cuphead realize that his brother was all grown up. They kissed.

"Don't say a word!" Brineybeard said as he was holding onto the only remaining part of his ship, the Helm.

"B-b-but I w-w-was just saying that-"

"Just wait till we get back to shore!"

"I-i-im Sorry." Grim said with a look of pure shame.

Brineybeard took notice of this and simply sighed and said "It ain't yer fault matey, it's them wretched dishwear is the problem! Tomorrow is another day, my old Captain used to say 'A new day, a new day to plunder and scourge! I could use a creature like you on me crew. All the treasure, all the terror and maybe, just maybe, all of Inkwell Isle will be ours! Whadaya say!"

Grim Matchstick thought about it for a second, but when he recalled how everyone ran away from him when he was sporting that awesome ship armor. He could Only imagine how he could become the thing his whole family said he wasn't!

"I accept!" He said with determination.

One week has passed since the whole attack happened in Sugarland. The Castle was completely and stronger than ever due to the Candy Townsfolk all chipping in. This time the townspeople was celebrating something different, this time they celebrated their Baroness safe return and the 'Knight' Finally revealing and saving her. Mugman was being given a Sugarland Knighthood for all his efforts It was in the Castle. Everyone in the Castle Town was dancing away to the upbeat music and the merriment of the day.

Cuphead, Hilda Berg, Cala Maria and Elder Kettle were sitting in the 'Special Guests' table. Cala was sitting next to Cuphead with a smile on her face. Hilda was looking away from the happy new couple, trying not to look jealous.

"Say, Cuphead. Are you sure you're alright with only you brother getting this Honor?"

"Yeah, technically he saved her both times from Grim Matchstick. I can't think of anyone else who deserves this kind of Honor." Cuphead said with pride in his own brother.

He then turns his head and looks at Cala "Besides, I already feel like a winner when I'm around you." Cala Maria Blushed and smiled with a goofy grin.

But then she stopped smiling when she saw the sad look in Hilda's eyes.

"Hilda? You Okay?" She asked.

Hilda snapped out of her trance and said "Yeah. I'm fine...just fine."

Cala Maria sounded so sad when she said it. What could've made her so sad at a fun party like this? But then she looked at Cuphead and realized...Oh No...How could she be so selfish? She was so happy that her and Cuphead were now a couple. She forgot all about her promise she made to her at the Sugarland ball. This simply will not stand for Cala! She looks around the Town Center to see if she could spot him...There he was. King Dice was in the crowd of Candy Folk promoting his New Casino to the public. She still didn't fully trust him, yet. But if Baroness Von Bonbon herself can trust him, at least she could try. King Dice began to walk toward their table. She leaned towards Hilda and said "Psst, Hilda. He's coming this way now's your chance!"

"Huh? What are you-" She remembers what she said a week ago. "-Oh! Right! Where is he?"She said as she lied. Cuphead and Elder Kettle looked at each other with unamused faces. She wasn't fooling anyone...except Cala Maria apparantly.

"Stand up and say Hi!" Cala said as she pushed Hilda from her seat.

Hilda stood up straight and with a nervous smile she waved with her fingers. Cala Maria knew she needed an extra push. So she used her fin to shove Hilda Berg forward and she bumped into King Dice. Making him not only drop his flyers, but his own head also.

"Oh geez! I'm So sorry!" Hilda Berg said as she saw a now headless King Dice, his body now rubbing the part where his head used to be.

"Oh, dont worry your pretty little head Darlin'" He said reassuring her. He picked up his head put his head back on his is body. Hilda then decided to help him pick up all of the fliers. As she picked them up, she sees Cala Maria mouth the words 'Talk to him', followed by a hand symbol in the shape of a heart and then her kissing the air.

She quickly handed him the fliers and asked him "Soooooooo. King Dice? Do you wanna...hang out...or...something?"

The awkwardness was so thick you could slice it.

"E-excuse me?"

"You know, just us hanging out. Having fun."

"Oh, Uh...Sure thing. I can...show you around the King's Court Casino? Maybe?"

"Y-Yeah. That sounds nice." She said with an emberassed blush.

King Dice adjusted his bowtie and walked off. Hilda Berg looks at everyone at her table. Cala Maria looked like she could start squealing at any moment, Cuphead and Elder Kettle gave her thumbs up.

"Eeeee! Ya Did It Hilda! I mean sure its sorta not a date n' all, but it's a start if you stay persistant! Who knows? You might become Lady Luck with King Dice!" She then gave her a hug.

At that very moment, trumpets began to play, signifying it was time for the Ceremony to begin. Everyone took their seats and started to face their ruler. Bonbon now wearing a dress reminiscent to a Chocolate Eclair. Her Candy Court were standing by her side, standing straight. The Jellybean soldiers were lined up shoulder to shoulder down the aisle. Standing up straight and raising their swords high as Mugman walked down the aisle. He took a bow in front of Baroness Von Bonbon.

"Mugman, do you swear to uphold and serve the Land of sugar?" Lord Gob Packer said

"Yes. I swear." He replied

"Do you promise to protect every living being within the boarders of Sugarland?" said Sir Wafflington III.

"I Promise."

"Do you promise to protect the fair Baroness Von Bonbon and any other members of the Royal family with your very life?" Seargent Gumbo Gumbull concluded.

Mugman looked up for a second to look at Bonbon. To look into her eyes and let her know that he means this with all his heart. "I Promise." Bonbon looked away from Mugman with a blush. She was so emberassed but in a good way.

She then pulled out her Candy shotgun and tapped it on his head, then his left and right shoulder.

"I name the, Sir Mugman!"

Then Everyone applauded. Although it feels like the Cup Brother's ordeal in their love life has just ended. In reality, it was just beginning.

THE END.


End file.
